Do not wake up
by Deus Queen
Summary: Summary: After a normal night, Sinbad and Arba awaken in an unknown world where they encounter strange giant metal beings. Things soon get complicated for someone as corrupt as Arba and someone as curious as Sinbad.


**Título** : Do not wake up

 **Descargo de responsabilidad** : Magi y Transformers no me pertencen.

 **Spoilers** : Manga de Magi

 **Resumen** : Después de una normal noche ,Sindad y Arba despiertan en un desconocido mundo dónde se topan con extraños seres gigantes de metal. Las cosas pronto se complican para alguien tan corrompida como Arba y alguien tan curioso como Sindad.

 **Universo** : Magi / Transformers: Prime

* * *

Una noche tranquila mas en Sindria ,Las cosas volvieron a la normalidad después de la muerte de Alibaba. Así lo pensaba Sinbad, No malintenprenten, Alibaba era alguien genial y adorable por su ingenuidad pero no era lo suficientemente interesante o extraordinario como para ser alguien importante. Si bien era un heredero al trono pero el destino no tenía planeado algo bueno para alguien como Alibaba. Hablando del destino,Sinbad al recordar esa palabra no pudo evitar pensar en su pasado, pasando por las hojas de sus recuerdos de cuando era un niño y tenia sus aventuras en el mar. Todo es tan extraño ahora ,una vez que logras tu meta y repasas el camino por el cual sufriste mucho para llegar a donde estás, te hace pensar. Sinbad sonrie . El no esta arrepentido de nada ,No esta arrepentido de haberse hecho estafar en su primer negocio cuando llegó a Balbadd,no esta arrepentido de haberse dormido y hecho robar todos sus recipientes de metal el día que conoció a Aladdin y Morgiana,No esta arrepentido de manipular a Kougyoku para espiar al Imperio Kou. Quizás lamente algunas decisiones que causaron la muerte de millones ,Bueno,quizás si este minusculamente arrepentido ,pero fueron los sacrificios necesarios que lo hizo llegar hasta aquí ,después de todo ,Sin sacrificó no hay victoria. Ademas ¿Cuántas victorias valieron las muertes de los cientos de hombres de otros imperios ? Crear Sindria no fue absolutamente nada fácil pero haber podido pisotear imperios como Parthevia hizo que la victoria llena de veneno sea deliciosa para alguien quien camina en los cadáveres putrefactos de tantos hombres inocentes que sirvieron leales a su imperio ¿Aunque siguen siendo inocentes después de matar a otros en nombre de un país? Debería preguntarle a Drakon un día, Ya que alguien como Sinbad nunca se sometió a ser leal al imperio en el que nació ,Alguien como Sinbad es el tipo que en ves de hacer una reverencia, él estaría orgulloso de escupir en la cara de su rey por toda la hambruna y dolor que causó en la guerra contra Reim pero sobretodo su capricho por una maldita mazmorra. Mazmorra que él,siendo un niño de 10 años ,conquistó humillando al Imperio que envió a más de 10 millones de hombres para traer su poder a su patético Rey.

Sinbad sacudió esos pensamientos de su mente ,Su arrogancia volvía y él ahora solo queria regresar a su cuarto para descansar. Fue un día largo ,Un Aladdin triste y una molesta Morgiana no fueron fáciles de manejar, les llevará más tiempo superar la muerte de su amigo rubio. Luego se encargaría de Hakuryuu ,ahora mismo Hakuryuu deberia de estar en una amistosa charla con Kouen. Sinbad volvió a sonreír. Todo fue perfecto, Manipular a un príncipe renegado como Hakuryuu y al mal en carne propia, Arba o mejor conocida como Hakuei Ren actualmente, Daría grandes frutos para un futuro plan.

Fue entonces cuando Sinbad fue detenido al ver una silueta caminar hacia él, Sinbad suspiro internamente. Hablando de la mala yerba ...

"¡Hola ,Sinbad!" Arba se presentó con una gran sonrisa que pertenecia a Hakuei Ren.

Sinbad simplemente la miro con pereza "¿Que quieres ,Arba?" Preguntó mientras reanudaba su caminata a su dormitorio.

La mujer alta con una inocente sonrisa puso sus manos atrás y lo siguió.

"¡Oh,nada! yo sólo paseaba por aquí " Hablo casi seductoramente.

Sinbad sabía muy bien cuán peligrosa era esta mujer ,nunca debía de bajar la guardia junto a alguien como ella. "Entonces sigue tu camino o vete a dormir" Habló el hombre con desdén.

La mujer rió "Sinbad, creí que me conocías " Su tono seductor e infantil hacían que el desagrado del Rey aumentarán. Afortunadamente tenía sus contenedores de metal puestos por si deseaba arrancarle la lengua "Yo no duermo ,Ni como ,mi cuerpo no lo necesita. Quizás de ves en cuando me de el lujo de hacerlo pero es sólo una breve siesta para despertar como nueva y los alimentos que de ves en cuando cómo son solo para llenar algo" Se inclinó mas adelante " ... en mi boca " Podía sentir como ella se le acercaba más.

Sinbad no estaba interesado en una mujer podrida como Arba,si aun le puedes llamar mujer a algo tan retorcido que vivió miles de años en los cuerpos de sus descendientes .Quizas estar con alguien como Hakuei Ren no este mal, pero con Arba ,ni pensarlo. Es una lástima que la princesa de Kou este dormida en su propio cuerpo o de lo contrario aceptaría con mucho gusto de estar acompañado con alguien tan hermosa como ella.

Sinbad chasqueo la lengua , no estaba interesado y la idea le daba náuseas "Déjame en paz ,Arba " Dijo con un tono más serio esperando que eso deje en claro que no estará en la misma cama con ella.

La Magi antigua volvió a su postura recta con una expresión aburrida en su rostro " Pff, Esta bien, su alteza, me iré a tomar una siesta "Su voz goteo de desprecio y dio media vuelta caminando en sentido contrario. Sinbad sonrió, Esta noche no tendría a la anciana monstruo cerca de él.

Pero estar tan sólo cerca de ella hizo que la noche se tornara desagradable ,ahora necesitaba un trago.

Sinbad llegó a su habitación con una gran botella de alcohol en sus manos con la mitad del liquido, era algo fuerte pero no lo suficiente como para dejarlo en el suelo haciendo tonterías. Así que simplemente se desplomó en su gran y suave cama mientras relajaba su cuerpo ,luego se sentó y bebió un poco más ,sus ojos se pusieron pesados,el sueño estaba atacando cuando sintió algo suave en donde descansar. Sinbad bostezo y bebió un poco más ,Luego no tuvo la suficiente energía como para levantarse y quitarse los contenedores de metal . El Rey sólo se encogio de hombros . No importa ,un hombre poderoso debe dormir precavido ,así que simplemente dejó la botella en el suelo junto a su cama y se desplomó en su comoda cama. Cerró los ojos y empezó a sumergirse en un encantador sueño donde todo estaría tal y como lo planeó

Y luego ronco. ..

* * *

Sinbad empezó a despertarse por una incomodidad ,primero se sintió ligero. Como si se estuviera flotando en el cielo y luego algo duro bajo él. Sinbad estaba apenas en un sentido después del alcohol de anoche mientras empezaba a despertar , luego escucho un gemido y finalmente abrió ampliamente los ojos al reconocer el tipo de gemido y un desagrado y temor lo invadió. Sus cuatro sentidos restantes volvieron de golpe y él se logró sentar. Cuando comenzó a analizar el paisaje se sorpredio ampliamente

Sinbad se encontraba en medio de la nada

En el desierto

En medio de la nada...

Sinbad no creía lo que veía o lo que no podía ver. No vio la botella que dejó junto a su cama,no vio su cama,no vio su castillo o siquiera Sindria ¡Sindria! Era imposible ocultar algo tan absurdamente enorme como un país ¿Era un sueño? Sinbad aun tenía su mandíbula levemente abierta y llevo su mano a su mejilla pellizcandose.

No era un sueño ¡No era un maldito sueño!

¿Cómo rayos acabo en medio de un lugar tan desértico en medio de la nada y sin que él se diera cuenta?! El Rey simplemente estaba incrédulo.

"Tal vez sea una broma..." pensó Sinbad pero luego recordó en la delicada situación en la que se econtraban y nadie sería tan estúpido para hacer algo de tan mal gusto.

Tal vez fue Arba... ¡Si,ella sería la única con la cabeza hueca y con poder suficiente como para hacerlo! Entonces Sinbad escucho otro gemido y recordó por que en primer lugar reaccionó horrorizado.

Al lado de él, Arba estaba empezando a despertar

El Rey la miro con un tic en el ojo y con desagrado, Arba estaba como la recordó anoche y no mostraba algo diferente. Ella gimió un poco mas hasta que lentamente se despertar y poder sentarse. La bruja bostezo y miro con una expresión perezosa , luego su expresión cambio a una de sorpresa y empezó a mirar a su alrededor y finalmente a Sinbad.

"¡Tú!?" Gritó ella apuntandolo acusadoramente

Sinbad mostró igual su descontento "¡Arba ¿¡Que hiciste !?" Grito él mientras se ponía de pie

Lo mismo hizo ella y lo miro " ¡¿Qué hice yo!? ¡¿De que estas hablando!? "Preguntó ella molesta "¿¡Crees que yo hice esto!? ¡Traernos a la nada y después. ..quedarme junto a ti?!" Ella lo miro con veneno y cruzó los brazos " ¡No soy estupida !" Ella le gritó

Sinbad la miro con molestia y luego al frente donde noto algo extraño y también se sintió algo extraño el mismo. No se sentia intoxicado y tampoco noto algo vital en el ambiente ,El Rey de Sindria arrugo su rostro.

"El Rukh ..." murmuró cuando Arba después de unos segundos terminó de analizar todo y también noto lo que era extraño y lo extraño de su cuerpo "No veo...ni siento ningún Rukh" Ella entrecerro sus ojos

Sinbad también analizó la situación y aparte de no ver su reino. No vio el Rukh ,lo cual no creía posible. El rukh se encontraba en todo el mundo,sin importar donde,Sinbad siempre encontraba Rukh pero ahora no había absolutamente nada a la vista.

Arba también noto que lo extraño de su cuerpo se debía a algo que no creía posible,Ella tenía la mitad de su espíritu en su anfitrión y tenia la habilidad de poder retirarse a su pequeña dimensión de la cual podía elegir a su siguiente sucesor para usar su cuerpo. Noto que no podía sentir su otra mitad ,Esto era casi imposible y la alarmó un poco, Otra cosa que la alarmó fue haber llegado allí sin haberse dado cuenta ¿Cómo en primer lugar pudo pasar algo así? Si bien ella sabía que tomó una siesta en la terraza, era casi imposble que alguien la tomará desprevenida ,incluso si ella estaba en un sueño profundo. Otra cosa que la inquietó fue el extraño flujo de su Magoi ya que sentía que este no circulaba muy bien y tardaba entrar al 100% de su capacidad tal vez sea por que no hay Rukh a la vista y busca el más cercano . Miles de preguntas e hipótesis aparecieron en su mente pero tres resaltaron más ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Por que estaban aquí ? ¿Quien es el culpable?. Por mucho que no le gustará Sinbad ,había muchas pruebas que hablaban a favor de el marinero. Después de todo al Rey de Sindria no le gusta mucho las bromas con ella ,No se le ocurriría algo así en una situación que significa estar atento con otros imperios y países ,Arba sería la última persona con la que desearía despertar y Sinbad aun no era tan poderoso.

¿Entonces quien fue el responsable de que estuvieran en medió de la nada? ¿Algún otro Magi? ¿Una broma del Aladdin deprimido? ¿Acaso Judar volvió? ¿Fueron los aliados de Sinbad? ¿Alguien que busca destruirlos?

Las preguntas inundaron la mente de Arba y ella decidió obtener las respuestas después de llegar a Sindria, Quizás ...No este tan lejos. Entonces se preparó para utilizar magia para volar e irse. Pero Sinbad la detuvo cuando puso una mano en su hombro, ella lo miro con confusión ya que él Rey nunca la tocaría de buena voluntad pero luego se dio cuenta que él señalaba al frente y ella miro al frente. Sus ojos se abrieron levemente.

Rukh ,Era Rukh blanco y puro

Pero...lo extraño fue que no venía en forma de personas o animales ...o tal vez sean animales ya que había mucho polvo que levantaba lo que venía y desprendía Rukh blanco. Al mejorar mejor su vista noto que era algo parecido a ...no podía compararlo con algo ya nunca vio algo parecido.

Sinbad pregunto "¿Qué eso eso?" Mientras veía que levantaba el polvo.

Arba bacilo un momento "No estoy segura, nunca vi algo igual "

Sinbad afino su vista "Parecen extraños carruajes ,por sus ruedas...Pero nada los empuja. Que extraño..." Dijo con leve asombro y curiosidad.

Arba también noto las ruedas y pensó en un gran carruaje brillante por la luz del sol. Lo extraño no sólo fue el diseño ,si no que operaba sin el uso de los caballos o unas personas ¿Era algo así posible ? Quizás este en movimiento por magia ,Tal vez un país descubrió la forma de hacer mover los objetos con magia, Era un avance muy bueno para un país y cosas como estas llegan a oídos de todos en muy poco tiempo.

Además algo como esto podría valer mucho oro para un país a menos que quisiera ser reservado con sus creaciones ,de todas formas Arba sería la primera en enterarse pero no supo nada de esto. Se sintió intrigada por este acontecimiento, Quizás podría tener algunas respuestas de los que estaban llegando ya que el Rukh bailando alrededor mostraba que había alguien viniendo.

"¿Quiénes podrían ser? Algo como esto no existe cerca de Sindria. " Dijo Sinbad ,luego distinguió sus colores y noto que uno de los carruajes , el mas grande era rojo y azul , seguido por uno color amarillo con un par de detalles negros ,luego uno blanco con el número 38 a un costado y finalmente el más extraño y pequeño que era de color azul de dos ruedas, donde noto que tenía un pasajero con un casco oscuro y por su figura distinguió una mujer.

Los extraños carruajes pronto se detuvieron cerca de ellos y la mujer de las dos ruedas habló .Su voz sonaba un poco extraña para Sinbad pero lo que lo dejó levemente sorprendido fue que no logró entender su idioma.

Arba se veía igual se sorprendida y Sinbad la miro "No suena como un idioma que conozca " Dijo él y luego miro al frente cuando vio el leve sobresalto en la mujer vestida de extraña ropa ajustada y un casco negro que no dejaba ver nada de su rostro " Tampoco suena como el idioma de Alma Torran" Dijo Sinbad

"Es por que no lo es " Arba hizo una mueca al no reconocer el idioma y eso era imposible ya que ella conocía todos los idiomas del mundo.

Entonces Sinbad la volvió volvió mirar y luego otra vez al frente ,él decidió que sería mejor hablar más cerca de la señorita del carruaje azul de dos ruedas "Disculpe ,Señorita ¿Me podría decir donde estamos?" Preguntó con amabilidad acercándose un poco más hasta quedar unos pies cerca " ¿O indicar hacia donde queda Sindria? "

Arba cruzó las manos esperando que esto funcione

La dama en el carruaje azul volvió a hablar pero otra vez en el idioma que no reconocían. Fue frustrado y molesto para Arba y Sinbad . Estar en un lugar en medio de la nada y estar juntos ya era frustrante pero no entender el idioma del lugar era algo muy perjudicador. La dama en el carruaje miro al carruaje más grande y Sinbad sintió como si los ojos estuvieran clavados en él y Arba. Lo extraño era que no sentía ojos humanos, si no de los carruajes.

Después de unos momentos la señorita se enderezo y habló nuevamente "¿Hola?"

Arba dejó de cruzar los brazos cuando por fin entendió el idioma ,Sinbad suspiro aliviado en su interior. " Disculpa, quería preguntarte ¿En que país nos encontrabamos? " preguntó

"Estas en- "

La mujer estuvo a punto de responder pero fue interrumpida por algo brillante tras Arba y Sinbad. Ambos voltearon por el brillo y un chispeante sonido. Lo que vieron los dejó boquiabiertos. De una especie de portal verdoso-azul, salían varias siluetas realmente muy ,muy grandes y notaron rápidamente que eran humanoides ... ¿De metal? ¿¡Que demonios!?

Cuando salieron seis figuras humanoides ,Arba noto que cuatro de ellas eran exactamente iguales pero también noto que dos de ellas eran distintas en forma y color. Las otras cuatro eran extraños seres enormes de metal con colores negros ,púrpuras y blanco. Una especie de línea en forma de V en el lugar de sus ojos y uno de sus brazos dé transformó en una especie de contenedor de energía que amenazaba en dispararse en cualquier momento. Las otras dos figuras eran distintas ya que el más pequeño era brillante con su color rojo cereza y su brillante armadura hacia que el sol lo opacara , este mostraba su rostro y mostraba una expresión algo preocupada y molesta. El último era el más alto y se mostraba con características muy finas y...largas, ya que tenía un extraño diseño en sus piernas que se asemejaban a algo que les gustaba usar a las mujeres ¿Cómo se llamaban ? ¡Tacones? Eran muy raros ver a una mujer con tacones por su dificultad de usarla pero supuestamente valía la pena, Sinbad vio regularmente los tacones en los burdeles en los que iba. Ahora,Este ser enorme y largo ser de metal mostraba características tanto femeninas como masculinas ,incluso el más pequeño se veía más masculino, Pero su expresión no se parecía a la de una mujer ,o tal vez si a una mujer fea y malvada.

Lo que Arba veía no era exactamente a los enormes seres de metal ,Si no al Rukh

Ya que los recién llegados mostraban estar rodeados por un Rukh oscuro

Eso sorprendió a Arba y no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Habían aparecido carruajes extraños sin ser movidos por caballos y ahora seres enormes de metal que mostraban Rukh oscuro .

Vio que el plateado de los tacones apuntaba algo a ellos y reía mientras hablaba con malicia. Arba y Sinbad no entendía por que los apuntaban ¿O tal vez apuntaban a los que estaban dentro de los carruajes extraños ?

Entonces un sonido extraño y metálico hizo que Arba y Sinbad volvieran la vista a los carruajes. Lo que vieron los dejó con la mandíbula casi por el suelo.

Los carruajes extraños se empezaron a transformar encajando partes y engrajes en lugares que nunca entenderia Sinbad ,Hasta formar otros enormes seres de metal.

Se mostraban de diferentes tamaños ,El azul y rojo se mostró elegante y aun muy grande ,El blanco y amarillo se mostraron casi sin diferencias de tamaños y el azul hizo desaparecer a la señorita y en su lugar un ser de metal similar a una mujer se formó. Todos apuntando sus cañones a los de los lados contrarios.

Sinbad se recuperó de su asombro y sintió emoción al mismo tiempo ; ¡Esta magia era increible! ¿Que país tuvo la creatividad de crear estos seres de metal? ¿Para que los usarían ? ¿Guardias?! ¿¡Soldados ?! ¿¡Sirvientes?! ¿¡Algún Magi estaba implicando?! ¿¡De donde sacaron tanto metal para crearlos de este tamaño!? ¿¡Quién los esta manipulando ?!

Arba no estaba tan facinada ,si no que le encantaba la forma en la que el Rukh oscuro bailaba alrededor. Esto fue una sorpresa ,No sabía que el Rukh podría emanar de algo como el metal y emanara como si alguien lejano tuviera total control sobre estas marionetas ,Que extraños,no reconoció alguna firma de magia su hiciera esto

Ambos bandos estuvieron hablando por unos momentos y luego miraron a los dos con desdén ,Como esas miradas de los nobles que les dedican a los esclavos sucios.

Siguieron hablando en el idioma desconocido hasta que el plateado habló de una forma en la que un Rey da una orden a su ejército y la lluvia disparos de energía se desató.

Arba y Sinbad de golpe fueron suspendidos al aire por el amarillo y el blanco mientras disparaban y se trataban de cubrir en algunas de las rocas más altas. " ¡¿Están bien?!" Preguntó el blanco con el idioma que pudo entender mientras corría.

Fue entonces cuando Arba tuvo suficiente

Reunió suficiente Magia como para crear Borg y expandir todo el Borg en su cuerpo espantado la mano del ser de metal blanco que la sujetaba. El del número 38 se sorprendió abriendo ampliamente sus "ojos" donde vio al humano levitar en el aire con una energía amarilla en forma de esfera. Sinbad miro a Arba y luego se rió levemente del ser blanco de metal por su graciosa expresión ,se dio cuenta que el amarillo también se mostraba muy sorprendido por la forma de sus "ojos" se expandieron.

Arba se sintió aliviada al usar el Rukh oscuro para su magia y pronto decidió tomar el asunto en sus propias manos . Apuntó a todos los seres metal y los que conoció primero se sorprendieron cuando estacas enormes se formaron arriba de Arba

Entonces ella gritó " Thalg Al-Salos " y la magia hecha de hielo salió disparada a todos ellos pero no todos pudieron reaccionar muy pronto y dos de los seres morados e iguales fueron atravesados por el hielo. El plateado chillo mientras que el rojo empezó a gritarle.

Entonces nuevamente convocaron magia de telentransportacion haciendo que el portal verde azul aparezca otra vez y el rojo escapó primero seguido por el plateado y el último.

Los que se quedaron se levantaron cautelosamente de donde se habían cubrido ,pero Arba no estaba de humor para esto y rápidamente intento recitar otro hechizo

"¡Thalg Thalg-!"

"¡Arba,detente ahora mismo!"

Arba se detuvo de golpe ante el grito de Sinbad . Normalmente ella lo habría ignorado y en su lugar hubiera terminado de aplastar al ser de metal, pero se detuvo por que también se dio cuenta que el Rukh oscuro ya no estaba más ...

Sinbad captó la atención de todos los seres de metal pero este los ignoró eligiendo concentrarse en la fastidiosa aliada " ¿Estas loca? ¡Quieres matar a los que nos podrían sacar de este desierto y conseguir respuestas?! ¡Crei que no eras estúpida!"

Arba chasqueo la lengua ,Sinbad tenía un punto. Ella se tranquilizó y lentamente descendió hasta llegar al suelo. Noto que el amarillo lentamente y con cautela bajaba a Sinbad con cuidado hasta el suelo. Sinbad le sonrió de agradecimiento por su delicadeza y este camino hacia Arba quien lo miraba con una mirada venenosa

"Tú estas loca " El dijo con simplicidad

"Ahora recuerdo por que el 80% de mi persona no quiere acostarse contigo "

"Que asco "

Ambos fueron detenidos de su pequeña discusión cuando escucharon los pesados pasos de metal acercarse. Algo parecido a una máscara se retiró del rostro del más grande,Sinbad y Arba supusieron que era el líder por la gran cantidad de Rukh que emanaba y además por el aire de liderazgo y grandeza que transmitía. Habló en el idioma que no conocía con la azul y luego dirigió su mirada a ambos "No queremos hacerles daños, no somos sus enemigos " habló con una voz amable y profunda.

Arba aprendió a lo largo de todos estos cientos de años que no debía confiar en nadie por que cualquiera podría tracicionarte y este enorme ser de metal a pesar de tener tanto rukh blanco a su alrededor, no era lo suficientemente confiable para alguien como Arba, de hecho ,nadie lo era .

Sinbad miró a Arba "Oye ¿Habías visto una magia que de vida a objetos tan grandes?" Preguntó ignorando a los titanes de metal, quienes se mostraron extrañados por esa extraña pregunta.

Arba lo miró con indiferencia "Hasta ahora no sabía de una magia que tuviera la suficiente fuerza como para hacer que se muevan de una manera que parezcan que están vivos y conciente de ellos mismos "Ella volvió a mirar al líder quien la miró con una expresión levemente confundida , este grandote era muy bueno conteniendo emociones. "Quizás sea una magia de largo alcance o de poco alcance y el usuario este dentro de esta 'armadura' "Dijo ella

Sinbad analizó la posibilidades ,El rey de Sindria no veía exactamente a seres vivos hechos de metal ,si no que veía muñecas de hierro controladas por magia ¿Tal vez un magi? ¿Yunnan? No, lo dudaba mucho. ¿Judar? Esta flotando en el espacio ¿Aladdin? Es más su estilo pero también lo dudaba ¿Titus? Tal vez el magi de Reim este preparando un ejército y este sea el resultado ¿Que tipo de magia habrá usado? Tal vez sea la magia de vida con la combinación de alguna otra. Sinbad se perdió en sus pensamientos que no noto que el grande rojo y azul se arrodilló y los miró de más cerca.

"Me temo que no logró entender lo que tratan de decir " habló " Mi nombre es Optimus Prime y nosotros somos los Autobots"

Sinbad y Arba lo miraron con confusión "¿Autobots?" Que país o Imperio era ese ¿Tal vez el nombre de algún nuevo Reino que se estaba creando ? ¿El nombre de su escuadrón ?

El llamado Optimus asintió mientras se volvia a parar recto "Esta es Arcee "Señaló a la más parecida a una mujer "Este es mi explorador Bumblebee " Señaló al amarillo y negro que saludó " Y nuestro más nuevo miembro ,Smokescreen" El último saludo alegremente olvidando el incidente con Arba cuando invocó el Borg en su servo. Optimus se paro con firmeza "Somos una raza inteligente de un planeta lejano llamado Cybertron y venimos a la tierra para detener a los Decepticons y su cruel líder ; Megatron "

Sinbad y Arba se quedaron inmóviles

"¿Que. ..?"

* * *

El puente de tierra era algo vital para los Autobots y Decepticons . No había forma de llegar tan lejos sin uno y era una gran desventaja si una de las facciones perdiera uno. Afortunadamente para alguien como Ratchet, nunca dejaría que una cosa así sucediera. Debía tener cuidado con cualquier cosa que signifique una amenaza y eso incluía extrañas señales que presentaba otro Puente de Tierra ,Como el caso de ahora.

El médico Autobot recibió una extraña firma de algo parecido a un puente espacial en el Desierto de Texas donde la señal no tenia nada parecido a las de Decepticon. Al principio Ratchet penso que era una falla creada por la basura de computadoras humanas que usaba ,pero pronto aseguró que esa extraña firma parecido a un puente espacial era real y muy extraña. El médico le informó a Optimus sobre su hallazgo y el líder Autobot decidió investigar. Normalmente hubiera llevado a Bulkhead en lugar de Smokescreen pero el gran mech estaba aun muy débil y desanimado para poder ir a una misión. Afortunadamente tenía a una Miko que hacia todo por ayudar a su amigo.

Ratchet se sorprendió al escuchar el mensaje de Optimus y decir que abriera un puente de tierra para ellos y sus invitados esto hizo que Ratchet intentará hacer el mito humano de cruzar los dedos para que los que estaban a punto de entrar a la base Autobot no sea un Con y en el peor de los casos,un humano.

::Enseguida habro tu puente ,Optimus::Respondió al mensaje el médico y unos momentos después la luz verde azul cubrió el lugar .

El puente se presentó y la gran y majestuosa figura de Optimus pasó por el puente. Ratchet noto un par de abolladuras en la armadura del líder ' _Estuvieron en una pelea_ 'Pensó el médico y sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando los demás pasaron por el puente de tierra y mostraron abolladuras.

Smokescreen rió "Ratchet se volverá loco "Le susurró el novato a Bumbleebe quien dio un par de pitidos en respuesta.

Ratchet levantó una ceja óptica "¿Por que me volvería loco , Smokescreen?" Preguntó con amargura. El novato rió levemente con algo de nerviosismo pero antes de responder ,Optimus dio un paso al frente "¿Y bien? "Preguntó el médico al líder " ¿Dónde están nuestros estimados invitados?" Preguntó con algo de desagrado.

" 私はまだ私の骨が震えていると感じています。あなたはいつもそのように感じますか ? "

"一度黙れ、シンバッド"

La óptica de Ratchet se abrió ampliamente cuando escucho un par de voces NO MECÁNICAS . Hizo un enorme esfuerzo por no gemir ¡¿Por que debían ser humanos!? Aunque esas voces mostraban un extraño idioma que no era inglés y eso le dejo levemente curioso.

Bumblebee y Smokescreen se apartaron lo suficiente para mostrar un par de orgánicos . Ratchet noto que fue una mujer y hombre adultos ,también noto que llevaban un atuendo extraño para lugares como Jasper según estándares humanos.

Antes que Ratchet pudiera hablar fue interrumpido cuando sintió una mano en su hombro "Estos fueron los humanos que encontramos cerca de la extraña firma que viste ,Viejo amigo " Dijo Optimus

El médico lo miró con molestia "¡Eso no justifica por que los trajiste! " gritó el médico mostrando su disgusto por la decisión tan ingenua de su líder.

Optimus lo siguió mirando con calma "Los Decepeticon también llegaron al lugar momentos después que nosotros y hubo una batalla. No pudimos evitar mostrar nuestra identidad " Explicó el líder "Y además estos humanos son diferentes al resto "

Ratchet lo miró con confusion "Y también no logran entender el inglés y el idioma que utilizan es el Japonés " Agregó Arcee mientras se acercaba "Te sugiero que descargues ese idioma si deseas entenderlos " Arcee al principio se sobresalto por el repentino cambio de idioma que mostraron los dos humanos extraños , ella rápidamente busco el idioma que coincidía y afortunadamente lo encontro rápidamente y le paso la información a sus compañeros.

Ratchet se preguntaria mas tarde por el idioma ,pero ahora lo mejor sería descargar el idioma que utilizan los nuevos humanos.

"¿¡Japonés? !" Alguien gritó

Ratchet se maldijo internamente y escucho unos pasos acercarse. Los niños humanos habían estado jugando afuera de la base cuando el equipo regreso y por esa voz emocionada que escucho, supo al instante que todo se volvería molesto.

Arba y Sinbad dejaron de observar el lugar con leve asombro para alzar la cabeza y ver a una niña con extraño atuendo (para ellos) acercarse rápidamente junto a otro par de niños.

La niña del mechón rosa se detuvo cerca de Arba y Sinbad " ¿¡Ustedes vienen de Japón?!" Preguntó emocionada.

Jack no se acercó tanto y Raf se quedó cerca de él mirando algo sorprendido el atuendo que vestian aquellos adultos.

Arba y Sinbad hicieron una mueca por no lograr entender el idioma de la niña que sonaba muy familiar al de los seres de metal.

Arcee rió "Miko, ellos no entienden inglés " Dijo la femme

Los ojos de Miko brillaron, hace mucho que no hablaba en su idioma original " 今あなたは私を理解できますか ?"

* * *

Los ojos de Miko aun brillaban de emoción mientras esperaba una respuesta de los desconocidos. Sinbad hubiera repondido con mucho gusto al entender el idioma pero se distraia con facilidad al contemplar todo lo que lo rodeaba. ¡Todo era increíble! El lugar era muy grande y era lo suficientemente espacioso como para dejar a los ...err ¿Autobots? Encajar tranquilamente , y lo que más le llamó la atención fue la gran máquina de metal que estaba no muy lejos y era enorme, presentando una especie de mapa. Esto sin duda era un gran avance para un país ¿En que país se encontraban? Sinbad sospechaba algo pero por primera vez deseaba que estuviera equivocado

A diferencia de Sinbad , La mujer miró fijamente a la niña. No por su extraño atuendo y su ruido en aquel idioma que no entendía , si no por su Rukh ,el rukh que ella emanaba tenía mucho tinte blanco pero...Había manchas. El Rukh de la niña se estaba volviendo oscuro . Malos sentimientos y una profundo emoción hacia que ella comenzará a odiar su destino. ¿Que habrá sido? Algo malo le paso no hace mucho y ella ahora mismo se está dejando llevar por aquella mala emoción ¿Acaso sería venganza al igual que Hakuryuu?

"¡Holaa! " ella llamó su atención de nuevo "Preguntaba si ahora logran entenderme! " ella gritó en un idioma que ambos lograron entender.

Arba asintió y Sinbad volvió de su asombro "¿Perdón, que dijiste ?" Preguntó Sinbad con una sonrisa nerviosa y tonta por no estar prestando atención.

Miko suspiró y luego sonrió "¡Mi nombre es Miko Nakadai y soy de Japón!" Grito ella con gran alegría "¿Ustedes de que parte de Japón son ?" Preguntó ansiosa por la respuesta

Arba y Sinbad se miraron " No somos de Japón " Dijo el Rey de Sindria "Soy Sinbad ,el rey de Sindria " Él se presentó con amabilidad y cierto orgullo por su título.

Miko lo miró con cierta confusión y asombro al reconocer el nombre y antes que pudiera hablar. Arba decidió presentarse "Soy Hakuei Ren" Ella junto sus manos haciendo el saludo del Imperio Kou.

Sinbad rodó los ojos ante la presentación de la bruja

La niña la miró maravillada por el gesto y luego dio una torpe inclinación hasta que se levantó de golpe "¡Un momento! ¡¿Sinbad!? ¡¿R-Rey !?" Miko se quedó sin habla unos momentos

Sinbad sonrió ..Por fin alguien lo reconocia y se reconforto por la reacción de Miko

"¡Suena como el nombre de un cuento !" Ella se burlo "¿Sindria? Nunca escuché de un lugar llamado Sindria y su ropa se parece a la de los Árabes "

Sinbad se hubiera estrellado de espaldas ,pero no lo hizo por que estaba ocupado observando todo. Arba levantó una ceja ¿No reconocía a Sinbad y no escuchó de Sindria? Esta niña vivía bajo una roca ¿O que? Además ¿Árabes ? ¿Que era eso? ¿Un nuevo reino?

"Disculpa ¿Rey?" Preguntó una voz

Los tres levantaron la vista al oír al ser de metal ,que hace unos momentos parecía molesto, preguntarles sobre el título de Sinbad. Bueno,era de esperar que no lo reconocieran si la niña llamada Miko no lo hizo.

Sinbad sonrió ampliamente "Así es ,Soy Sinbad el Rey de Sindria! " Dijo con orgullo.

Ratchet no le creyó, No sólo por que el país no existía o por que el concepto Rey ya no era muy utilizado en esta epoca, si no por que estos humanos era extremadamente raros y no tenía ninguna razón para confiar en su palabra. Así que decidió desenmascarar al mentiroso para tener una excusa para expulsarlos.

"Ven por aquí ,por favor" Dijo Ratchet mientras mientras bajaba su servo para que pudiera llevarlo a la consola del puente de tierra. Sinbad estuvo inseguro de subir pero al final dio un salto y se paró en su servo . Ratchet también tuvo mucho cuidado y lo llevo hasta la consola dejándolo cerca de los controles para una buena vista.

El resto del equipo vio un poco confundido a su médico ,Arba sólo observó en silencio.

Ratchet apretó un par de botones y puso el mapa mundial de la tierra " ¿Podrías indicarme en donde queda Sindria?" Preguntó en un gruñidoconfiado.

Sinbad miró fijamente la pantalla y abrió ampliamente sus ojos al no encontrar su reino u alguno que conozca. La geografía del mundo era completamente diferente ¿Que demonios paso? Varios países que conoció simplemente se habian esfumado y ahora todo estaba muy diferente ;Uno, o la cosa extraña del mapa está mal o ellos estaban en otro lugar completamente diferente o...era todo un sueño. Sinbad se pellizco la mejilla y no desperto " Imposible. .." murmuro completamente congelado.

"¿No lo encontraste ,verdad ?" Preguntó Ratchet sabiendo la respuesta.

Entonces Arba decidió usar el rukh blanco de los que la rodeaban empleando magia de gravedad para poder volar y estar al lado de Sinbad

"Como me lo imaginaba , Parece que nos encontramos en otro mundo"

"¿¡Que chatarra ...!?"

Ratchet gritó ante la sorpresa de ver al humano femenino empezar a flotar y aterrizar cerca de Sinbad.

Sinbad chasqueo la lengua ignorando el pequeño alboroto del médico ,El rey estúpido había estado empezando a sospechar sobre la posibilidad de que nisiquiera estén en su mundo pero esa teoría resultó ser absurda asi que la descartó inmediatamente. Aunque quizás la descartó por que no queria saber la realidad y cuan jodidos estaban. Ahora sólo quedaban dos preguntas que responder : ¿Por que estaban aquí y Quien fue el responsable?

A lo lejos ,Los niños estaban completamente perdidos ,En especial Raf y Jack ya que no entendian Japones y sólo veían como los Autobots actuaban entre molestia y asombro. Pero de lo que si estaban seguros era ver a la mujer empezar a flotar de la nada . Raf cayó sobre su trasero del asombro , Jack se quedó congelado y Miko dejó caer su boca como una caricatura.

Sinbad volteó a ver a la mujer loca "¡Hakuei!" Gruño molesto

Arba resoplo y cruzó los brazos "No me mires ,que no tengo la menor idea de como llegamos aquí"

Optimus se acercó a ellos "Me temo que no entendemos" Dijo el Prime hasta los miró detenidamente " ¿Están diciendo que no son de este mundo?" Preguntó.

Sinbad miró al líder Autobot "Por lo que vi hasta ahora ,Si." respondió y se paró firmemente "Venimos de un mundo no tan avanzado como este. Si no de un mundo donde existe la magia y los magos " Sinbad dedujo que en este mundo nadie estaba familiarizado con la magia por la sorpresas en sus rostros...metálicos al ver a Arba usar algo ya simple como su magia de gravedad. "Yo soy un Rey en mi mundo , líder de La alianza de los siete mares y también soy conocido como Sinbad el Rey de los siete mares "

Esto sorprendió mucho a Optimus por la cantidad de títulos que recibió ,pero ocultó su sorpresa . En cambio ,Bumblebee y Smokescreen estaban con amplias ópticas ,Arcee y Ratchet disimularon su asombró, pero no lo suficiente. Raf y Jack no entendieron por que los autobot se sorprendieron ni por que Miko apuntó a Sinbad con incredulidad.

"¿¡Sinbad el Rey de los siete mares? ! " Gritó al reconocer el título

Arba miró a Sinbad y luego a los Autobots.

Giro para ver a Arba "¡Espera ,por eso fuiste capas de volar? ! ¡¿Usas magia ?!" La niña estaba shock total

Ratchet gruño" ¡Espera Optimus,no puede ser posible que les estés creyendo!" Gritó el médico "¡Esto es totalmente absurdo! ¡La magia no existe y todos lo saben!" Sacudió sus brazos "¡¿Y que es esa tonta escusa de que son de otro mundo!? ¡Por favor ,eso es ridículo! " Bumblebee dio unos pitidos

"S-Si... pero debe de haber una explicación lógica sobre como es que pudo volar, ¡Tal ves sea una nueva tecnología! ¡Pero no magia! " Argumento Ratchet.

Arba chasqueo la lengua con veneno ,Esta cosa de metal era tan fastidiosa, Ganas de hacerlo pedazos no le faltaban pero debía ser muy prudente con sus movimientos. Ella símplemente volvió a flotar cerca de su placa frontal y Ratchet quiso alejarse pero no pudo antes que Arba dijera un hechizo

"Jadhibiat 'ukhraa "

Entonces el cuerpo de Ratchet no tardó en empezar a flotar, Ratchet gritó ante la repentina falta de gravedad y el resto del equipo retrocedió incrédulos ante lo observaban ante sus ojos/ Opticas ,Incluso Optimus no pudo evitar esconder esa expresión de sorpresa dejando caer levemente su boca. Lo niños no entendían casi nada pero eso no evito que tanto Raf y Jack se quedarán pasmados ,Miko estaba congelada y divertida al mismo tiempo.

"¡¿Q- QUE ..!? ¡¿ QUÉ ESTA PASANDO !?" Gritó Ratchet abrumado por estar flotando y tomando altura.

"¡Genial !" Todos escucharon el grito maravillado de Miko y Smokescreen.

Sinbad no pudo evitar esconder su diversión al ver la expresión de todos los agenos a la magia. Arba había invocado un simple hechizo de gravedad que comúnmente usaban los magos para mover objetos grandes y pesados.

"¡O-Optimus A-Ayúdame! " Gritó Ratchet al ver que ninguno de su equipo se había tomado la molestia de hacer algo para ayudarlo.

Arcee fue la primera en salir de su trance y rápidamente busco con la mirada en la habitación algo que ayudará al médico.

Arba se divirtió lo suficiente y cerró los ojos con una sonrisa mientras deshacía el hechizo y el gran ser de metal caía al suelo de golpe . Ratchet cayó sobre su trasero y se quedó momentos en shock

"¡Wow ,Hazlo otra vez!"

"¡Miko!" Arcee regaño a la niña

Arba dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro"¿Ahora me puedes creer ?" Preguntó con su mirada puesta en el médico del equipo.

Ratchet hizo un sobresalto de incomodidad cuando la vista de la mujer estuvo en él. No sólo por la breve humillación, sino que noto un brillo maligno en la mirada de la humana. El médico supo que esta mujer además de mostrar ser peligrosa resultó traer malicia con ella.

"Te creemos sobre la magia " Habló Optimus mientras se acercaba a Ratchet " ¿Pero podrías explicar como funciona?" Pregunto con amabilidad y ayudando a Ratchet a levantarse.

Ah,Autobot inteligente. Sinbad fue un maestro en el engaño y actuación, es lo que muchas veces lo hizo triunfar. Sinbad era una persona que se podría decir que no tenía límites y eso era su ventaja por que podía hacer cosas tanto buenas y cosas realmente malas pero todo tenía un propósito, No haría cosas buenas o malas sin algún motivo ya que todo lo hacía por su país y por el futuro de su gente. Podía hacer cosas malas como manipular a las personas para espiar otros países, No le importaba traicionar la confianza de otras personas para poder proteger su país y parte para proteger a su gente era saberlo todo. La mejor estrategia siempre fue conocer todo sobre los enemigos y fututos enemigos para poder tomar precauciones . Sinbad sonrió. Optimus estaba implementando el mismo sistema que Sinbad usaba para saber todo sobre el enemigo , La amabilidad.

Arba simplemente miró a Optimus y luego a Sinbad .Si fuera por ella nunca les revelaria nada ,pero estando con Sinbad ya no tenía el control de las cosas.

Sinbad sonrió amablemente "Pues la magia no es desconocida en nuestro mundo ya que muchos pueden usarlo si se lo proponen. " Movió sus manos "Pero los más conocidos son los magos " Miró a Arba" Como ella ,que puede manipular el rukh "

Los bots escucharon atentos y sintieron curiosidad por la palabra " ¿Rukh?" Preguntó Smokescreen

"El rukh es la fuerza vital de los seres vivos que poseen desde las plantas hasta los humanos " Sinbad puso una sonrisa " Incluso ustedes emanan rukh " Dijo mientras miraba a las mariposas moverse cerca de los bots que expresaban algo de sorpresa " y los que pueden manipularlo son los magos"

" ¡Alto ! ¿¡Me estás diciendo que nosotros emanamos este... rud?" Preguntó Ratchet

" Rukh" corrigio Arba " Incluso una vieja cafetera como tú " Volvió a sonreír . Debió de confesar que molestar al gran titan de metal blanco le empezaba a gustar.

Ratchet gruño "Cuidado Madame, Aveces me distraigo y posiblemente podría ...aplastarla " amenazó el médico "Además no sabes mi edad como para llamarme viejo"

Arba soltó una risa "Tengo un sexto sentido en cuanto las edades de los demás " Puso su expresion más burlona y desafiante. "En especial con los viejos "

"¡Basta!"

Sinbad silencio a ambos por que no quería crear malas impresiones con los titanes de metal pero sobretodo por que le gustaba silenciar a la bruja.

Ratchet resoplo "Aun sigo sin entender este Rukh del que mencionaste , no tiene sentido que compartamos una extraña firma de vida con los humanos y seres orgánicos "

"Yo creo que si tiene sentido ,Bueno , después de todo estamos vivos eso es lo que compartimos todos ya seamos de metal o de carne "Habló Smokescreen ,Recordo algo que leyó sobre la vida o una fuerza que todos compartían en uno de los libros de Alpha Trion pero nunca le dio un nombre exacto a aquella fuerza.

Todos miraron a Smokescreen

Smokescreen sintió incomodidad bajo la mirada de todos . Team Prime no esperaba esas palabras con mucha lógica del novato.

Sinbad tosio "Como sea ,La magia te puede permitir realizar todo tipo de cosas si la controlas bien. " Miró a Arba "Puedes volar " Ella rodo los ojos y levito unos momentos "Manipular fuego o cualquier otro elemento " Alrededor de Arba un fuego la cubrió y según después se apagó dejandola intacta " Incluso aveces manipular la vida..." Esto último lo dijo en un tono sombrío y Arba sólo permaneció inmóvil.

"Facinante ..."Dijo Optimus

"¡ Wow, no puedo creer que Bulkhead se este perdiendo de todo esto !" Gritó emocionada Miko al recordar que su amigo estaba recargando.

Raf y Jack aun no entendían nada pero aun asi se maravillaron con la demostración de la mujer . El resto del equipo se sorprendió sobre lo que el Rukh era capaz de hacer.

"¡Pero ustedes deberían explicarnos ahora!" Exclamó con alegria Sinbad "Nosotros ya les dijimos sobre la magia y ahora creo que ustedes deberían explicarnos sobre esto de Autobot y Decepticon"

Arba tambien apoyo en la idea de Sinbad ,no le gustaba no saber sobre estos Autobot y nada sobre este desconocido mundo.

Optimus pareció comprensible "Si,tienes razón. Gracias por informarnos sobre tu magia " Miró al resto del grupo y luego a los adultos "Mi raza entro en la guerra hace varios miles de años y se dividieron en dos facciones. Los Autobots y Decepticon, Nuestro planeta murió en el proceso y nos vimos obligados a irnos y buscar Energon que es nuestra fuente de energía ,así fue como llegamos a la tierra junto a Megatron y ahora la guerra continua mientras permanecemos ocultos y luchamos junto a nuestros alidos huamanos" Señaló a los niños y Miko fue la única en saludar con entusiasmo .

Sinbad escucho atentamente.

La guerra, La guerra tuvo la culpa de condenar a la muerte de su planeta ¿Como era posible? Sinbad conocia la guerra en carne propia y sabía lo horrible que era ,pero nunca se imaginó que uno de los precios por la lucha era un planeta enteró. Esto sin duda es una lección

Arba se sorprendió al saber sobre su planeta ,Ahora se daba cuenta cuan insignificante eran sus metas a comparación con el punto de vista de estos seres de otro planeta. Ella sonrió en su mente ,puso la sonrisa más retorcida que pudo , esto cambia las cosas

Sonido de tintineo

Ratchet miro la consola de mando y camino hacia ella para saber que sucedia. Hizo una mueca molesta al notar que era unas firmas Decepticon y miró a Optimus "Son los Decepticon " informó.

Optimus se acercó y el grupo se dispersó ,Arcee y Bumbleebe se acercaron a Optimus mientras que Smokescreen se quedó con Arba y Sinbad. "¡Oigan ,siganme contando sobre la magia !" Exclamó emocionado el novato

Miko asintió rápidamente "¡Si,por favor!"

Arba siguió interesándose en el Rukh oscuro de la niña y decidió hablar con ella "Claro " sonrió falsamente y floto sujetando a Sinbad de la ropa para bajarlo tambien.

"¡Oye! " protestó Sinbad por la forma en que fue bajado.

Jack y Raf aun seguían mirando maravillados

Smokescreen tambien espero emocionado con una enorme sonrisa pero Arba no deseaba en este momento hablar con el Autobot "Uh... Sinbad,cuentale sobre la magia" Dijo ella y puso una mano en el hombro de Miko con una simpática sonrisa " Yo le contaré a ella sobre la magia" Miko sonrio ampliamente.

" ¡Si!" Festejó ella mientras ambas comenzaban a alejarse y Miko lanzaba muchas preguntas.

"¡Hakuei!" Gritó Sinbad pero ella ya había desaparecido con la niña y volteó a ver a Smokescreen quien lo esperaba ansioso.

Sinbad le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa

Estuvo a punto de hablar cuando sintió a Optimus acercarse "Lamentó no poder atenderlos en estos momentos ,Ahora mismo recibimos información de los Decepticon y en estos tiempos no podemos pasarlo por desapercibido. Le prometo que cuando terminemos con este asunto veremos la forma de ayudarlos" Dijo el gran lider Autobot.

Sinbad asintió "No te preocupes, se que tienes las manos llenas por la guerra "

"Agradezco tu compresión " Con esto, Optimus mientras regresaba al lado de Ratchet "Smokescreen, necesito hablar contigo" Llamó el Prime

Smokescreen por primera vez no quiso ir al lado de Optimus "¡Ooou ,Ya regresó Sinbad!" Gritó alegre el novato y fue corriendo hacia Optimus.

Sinbad sonrió al verlo irse , ciertamente estos seres de metal se parecían mucho a los humanos ,y el que se llamaba Smokescreen le recordaba a un niño muy energético. El Rey miro hacia donde cierta mujer desapareció ,Hablando de niños...

* * *

"Ya veo. .."

Arba miró al gran mech que estaba a una gran cama de metal ,Al parecer estaba durmiendo y se veía que este Autobot estaba muy maltratado por esas abolladuras y arañazos en su ...¿Piel de metal? La bruja aun no sabía como debía referirse a las partes de los seres de metal ya que hablar en el sentido biológico humano era tonto. La niña llamada Miko había acabado de contarle la tragedia que le sucedió a su amigo ,Como el gran Autobot fue gravemente herido en una batalla contra algo llamado Insecticon y estuvo al borde de la muerte. Se sorprendió al enterarse que la niña había decidido enfrentarse contra la criatura que lastimó a su amigo y al final, con gran ayuda de otro Autobot, derrotó al Insecticon y consiguió su venganza.

Venganza...

Arba saboreo la dulce palabra que conocía perfectamente gracias a Hakuryuu y sonrió al rukh oscuro por manifestarse con esa emoción. El origen de la pequeña corrupción del rukh de la niña había sido por una sed de venganza y por sentirse tan impotente y débil la hizo odiarse a si misma por ser una débil humana que no servía para nada útil en la guerra de los alienígenas. Ella se maldijo y al destinó que le tocó

La niña se había abierto hacia Arba, le contó su vida en Japon , las aventuras que tuvo en Jasper y finalmente la tragedia del Autobot Bulkhead. La mujer escuchó atenta y con amables palabras para que emitirá confianza y así poder intentar hacerse amiga de la niña,Arba realmente no quería ser su amiga ya que la bruja sólo tenía peones para sus juegos y las personas vulnerables eran presa fáciles para la corrupción, especialmente cuando algo malo les sucede.

"... Soy tan inútil " murmuró Miko con tristeza "Yo no puedo hacer nada por el equipo "

Arba asintió con una mano frotando la espalda de la niña

"Digo ¡Hasta usted sería más útil que cualquier humano en la tierra con tu magia! Pero yo..."

"Oh,cariño " Dijo amablemente Arba "No te sientas así ¡Seguro que eres tan útil como cualquier miembro del equipo alienígena !" Animó la mujer

"Autobots"

"Eso "

Miko suspiró, La mujer era amable al tratar de consolarla a pesar de ser una desconocida, pero la niña no le contó la historia solo para recibir lástima de la mujer. No,Miko quería que la mujer entendiera como se sentía y cuan desesperada estaba para que su amigo se recuperé...

"Hakuei-san "

"¿Si?"

"Necesito que me haga un favor"

Arba sonrió por sus adentros

"¿Que clase de favor?"

Miko se levantó de su asiento y se puso delante de la mujer hasta que se arrodilló "Tu usas magia ¡Puedes curar a mi amigo ! ¡Te ruego que por favor lo ayudes! " Imploro la niña

Arba miró con una fingida sorpresa a la niña y se inclinó abajo con expresión preocupada. Claro, en el fondo Arba tenía una sonrisa burlona ante esta maravillosa situación, una niña con el mitad de su rukh oscuro que al parecer haría lo que sea por su amigo, No había mejor presa " Levantate Miko,no debes arrodillarte" La mujer habló con calma y dulzura sujetandola de los hombros para ayudarla a levantarse

Miko miró aun al suelo " P-Pero..." La niña reunió toda sua fuerzas y miró a Arba "Por favor,Hakuei-San ,mi amigo esta mal ¡Y necesita tu ayuda!"

Arba miró al gran Autobot verde que estaba acostado en la losa de metal,le daba igual lo que le pasará a la pila de basura de metal ,pero si pudiera sacar provecho de esta situación ,Ella estaría encantada de ayudar. Pero aun había un pequeño problemas...

Aunque pudiera reunir suficiente Rukh para usar magia,Arba no estaba segura de tener al hechizo correcto para lograr que su amigo estuviera en forma otra vez ,en su mundo no habían grandes hombres de metal y por lo tanto tampoco había ninguna forma de repararlo ,pero Arba era una magi y la persona más vieja de todo el mundo protegido de Salomón,así que buscando en los hechizos correctos tal vez pudiera crear una fórmula que si lograrían mejorar el estado del Autobot verde.

"Miko,Aunque lo deseara ,yo no poseo ahora mismo el suficiente poder como para ayudar a tu amigo" respondió la mujer con tristeza fingida

Miko bajo la mirada

"Pero podrías ayudarme"

La vista de Miko rápidamente se volvió a clavar en la mujer ,sus ojos llenos de esperanzas

Arba movió a Miko para que se pudiera sentar y ambas pudieran hablar cómodamente "Veras,Al utilizar la Magia usamos el Rukh de las personas, pero yo no uso el Rukh "normal" "Dijo Arba y Miko la miró con confusión "Yo uso la contraparte del Rukh blanco ;El Rukh oscuro "

Miko supo que por el nombre eso no era algo bueno " ¿Rukh oscuro?" Repitió

Arba asintió " El rukh oscuro aparece cuando el Rukh blanco de una persona se tiñe de maldición. Para ser más directa, es cuando una persona maldice su destinó y trata de ir en contra de él "

Miko siguió cada palabra y la comprendió "Pero..."

"El rukh oscuro tiene muchos más beneficios ya que es más fuerte que el blanco ,por esa razon yo lo utilizó. Hace que mi magia sea más poderosa y pueda lograr lo que sea" Arba sonaba amable y comprensiva ,pero en el fondo ella sonreía ya que sabía que Miko caería ante ella

Miko aprendió a no juzgar a un libro por su portada ,y eso trató de hacerlo al escuchar el nombre de "rukh oscuro" pero ahora que sabía de donde se originaba este Rukh corrompido,no estaba segura si Miko podría ayudar,no por que dudaba de su seguridad, si no de las consecuencias de que traería usar una fuerza maligna y oscura como este Rukh. De las cosas malas nunca sale nada bueno, El Energon oscuro era prueba de ello

Pero aún así ,esto por Bulkhead

Arba sujeto suavemente las manos de Miko "Si quieres ayudar a tu amigo,necesito que malditas tu destinó y manches tu rukh para que pueda usar mi magia para sanar a tu Autobot"

La niña se sobresalto ante las palabras de la mujer,Hakuei le estaba pidiendo que caiga en la corrupción para traer oscuridad y fortalecerla ¡Pero que locura! Ella no podría...simplemente ella. ..no ,no podría. Pero una vez más esto era por Bulkhead . Miko supo que tarde o temprano se arrepentiria de su decisión,que las consecuencias de maldecir su destinó y mancharse traería horribles consecuencias ¿Pero había más opción? Las había,pero era doloroso ver a su amigo tan triste y débil. Miko simplemente no podía,no podía ,no podía...

"Dime ¿Estas dispuesta a hacer este sacrificio por tu amigo? "

"Yo..." Miko temblaba ,tenía miedo de aceptar,pero...pero Bulkhead la necesitaba " Acep-"

"Hakuei ¿Que crees que estas haciendo?"

Ambas mujeres voltearon a ver al Rey de Sindria parado cerca de ellas. Arba en el fondo estaba maldiciendo al viejo ridículo por haber aparecido justo en este momento ,Miko sintió algo de nervios al ver como el hombre se acercaba no muy feliz.

Arba puso un rostro confundido " ¿A que te refieres?" Preguntó con falsa inocencia "Yo solo estaba hablando con mi nueva amiga"

Sinbad resoplo " Debes pensar que nací ayer ,Hakuei"

Arba puso expresión de disgustó "No estaba haciendo nada malo, sólo estaba viendo la forma de ayudar a Miko "

Miko asintió "Hakuei-san dijo que si maldecia mi destino, ella podría ayudar a Bulkhead "informó la niña

Sinbad miró a Miko unos momentos y luego a al gran Autobot verde en la litera ,Miko tenía nobles sentimientos para ayudar a su amigo y sólo quería lo mejor pero ella no se daba cuenta que Arba sólo era una araña atrapando a la niña en su red de mentiras y lo peor era que no podía decirle las razones por lo cual no confiar en Arba ya que tal vez acaben por crear una desconfianza hacia ellos y no les ayudarían a volver. Arba solo tenia que estar callada y no hacer nada que involucre corromper a alguien ¿Era tan dificil? Para alguien como Arba,definitivamente.

"Vamos ,Rey,Esto nos beneficiará a todos. Miko me da su rukh para ayudar a su amigo y luego encontramos la manera de volver a casa!" Ella sonrió ampliamente "¿No es un magnifico plan?"

"No"

Arba tenía un 50% ganas de matarlo ,Un punto más haría la diferencia

"Ahora ,fuera de aquí antes que alguien haga algo muy imprudente y violento"

Miko tragó duro ante la hostilidad en el ambiente, se sentía claramente las ganas de luchar de Sinbad y Arba. Si ambos decidirán pelear ,Miko no sabría si debería llamar a algún bot para calmarlos ,pero ¿Que tan difícil es calmar a personas que usan magia? Miko aún no quería saber la respuesta.

Arba miraba fijamente a Sinbad, Este era un hombre increíblemente estúpido ,Ella le estaba ofreciendo un viaje de regreso a casa sin complicaciones y sólo debían sacrificar a una niña para eso ¡Sindad sabía que los sacrificios eran necesarios! ¿Entonces por que se dedicaba a contradecirla? Después de todo si querían volver a Sindria ,Arba era si o si necesaria. Aveces simplemente la magi le daba ganas de estrangular al estúpido rey ,pero el imbécil era necesario para sus planes y ella para los de él.

La bruja resoplo y empezó a caminar balanceando sus caderas al compás de su disgusto "Como desees ,mi rey" Habló con tanto veneno que Sinbad le mostró los dientes con su desagrado

Miko vio que la figura femenina de Arba desaparecía y supo que el Rey no se iba a retirar sin decirle algo,la niña sinceramente estaba lo suficientemente molesta como para escucharlo. Este hombre le había negado la oportunidad de hacer que su amigo mejorará y eso era-

"Miko ¿Podemos hablar?" Preguntó con amabilidad mientra se acercaba

La niña resoplo también y se sentó en el suelo sin responder ,eso podría tomarse como un si. El rey de Sindria supo que la niña estaba molesta y Sinbad supo por que,Él también camino hacia ella y tomó su lugar al lado de la niña para poder conversar.

"Miko-"

"Se lo que vas a decir ,dirás que estoy equivocada y que soy estupida"

Los ojos de Sinbad se engancharon, la niña tenía la vista baja ,como si el suelo fuera lo más importante en la habitación, ella no quería confrontado.

"No Miko, Entiendo como te sientes,tú sólo querías ayudar a un amigo ¿no?"

"¡Si ,pero tú lo impediste! ¡Yo debo ayudar a Bulkhead si tengo la oportunidad, y ahora la tenía pero ya no más gracias a ti!" Exclamó mirandolo con molestia en su voz y lagrimas en los ojos

Sinbad suspiro "Miko,tu no sabes cuanto podrías arrepentirte de todo esto" La niña estuvo a punto de comentar " ponte a pensar ¿Maldecir tu destino? Eso claramente no es algo bueno y por más que sea tu amigo ,estoy seguro que él no hubiera querido que te hubieras hecho daño de ninguna manera"

"¡Pero lo hubiera hecho por él !"

"¡Algo que no hubiera querido,deberías respetar su deseo!"

Miko se sorprendió por el tono alto del hombre y por el significado de sus palabras. Sinbad supo que la niña ahora lo escucharía

"Se como se siente cuando estas cerca de tu amigo y no poder hacer nada para sacarlo de su desgracia, como verlos quejarse, gemir de angustia y finalmente cerrar sus ojos sin un rastro de vida. Se lo que se siente estar ahí y simplemente mirar y pensar en las únicas palabras que pasan por tu mente "¿Y si hubiera podido evitarlo?" " Sinbad recordó con dolor varios acontecimientos a lo largo de su historia

La niña se quedo mirando al hombre,sin saber que decir.

"Si a ti te importas tanto como tú a él ,estoy seguro que no hubiera querido que hicieras algo malo en su nombre"

La niña miró a la enorme litera donde yacía el cuerpo de su amigo,Bulkhead se recuperaba poco a poco y con ayuda el Autobot pronto estaría mejor que nunca,pero Miko odiaba verlo debil ,odiaba verlo sentirse impotente y molesto,envidioso del novato y sobretodo triste. La niña estaba seguro que su guardián haría lo mismo que ella si pudiera,pero sinceramente si su amigo Autobot hacia algo que lo dañara y ella sea la razón ,se sentirá como una mierda ...

Quizás este hombre tuviera razón

La niña no supo como soltar unas palabras y eso no era normal en ella,pero no hacia falta ,Sinbad al captar sus movimientos y expresión ya supo todo lo que iba a decir,el rey sólo sonrió calidamente

"No te preocupes "

Ella apretó sus labios

"Todo esta bien "

Entonces para cuando Miko terminó de ordenar sus pensamientos, el hombre de cabello púrpura ya se había ido. La niña sólo vio aquella salida del otro lado de la base,se imagino a aquella figura tan extraña y luminosa saliendo y despidiéndose, ella sin duda se sintió cálida al lado de ese hombre ,tal ves incluso bajo su sombra...

Ella sonrió "Gracias. .." murmuró a pesar de saber que nadie la escucharía.

* * *

Arba caminaba tranquilamente en la base, balanceando sus caderas al ritmo de su frustración y expresión desinteresada. La magi estaba aburrida y molesta,aburrida por que ahora no le prestaban atención y eso normalmente no era posible gracias a su posición en su mundo y molesta por que gracias al estupido rey quizas nunca regresen a su mundo. Arba apretó los dientes,ella debía regresar si o si ,sus planes aun no habían concluido y había dejado demasiadas cosas pendientes. Ella volvería sin importar que

La mujer apretó sus labios con molestia,ella debía elaborar otro plan ahora,resolver su falta de rukh para que pudiera tener la suficiente fuerza para invocar un poderoso hechizo que los hiciera volver a su mundo,hum...quizás un hechizo similar a la magia djinn de Koumei sería la clave ,también debería combinar hechizos y finalmente si el destino quiere ella y Sinbad ,por desgracia, volverán a su mundo.

Arba dejo de lado sus pensamientos cuando vio al gigante rojo y azul ,Optimus,Hablar con la mujer en ese idioma aun no reconocible y finalmente dirigirse a ella.

"Hakuei-san, ¿Dónde esta Sinbad-san?"

Ciertamente fue extraño oír al gigante hablar con los "san"

"Esta con la niña ¿Sucede algo?" Preguntó curiosa al ver que la vieja tetera se movía de un lado a otro con nerviosismo

"Si,tenemos actividad decepticon en movimientos y debemos detenerlos,solo quería avisarles antes de marcharnos"

Esto llamó la atención de la magi,ella ciertamente se interesó en los otros gigantes de metal por su rukh oscuro que poseían y eso la hacia muy fuerte. Entonces una idea cruzó por su cabeza,ella sonrio en su mente y expresó preocupación

"¿Volverán pronto?"

El robot azul y rojo asintió "No tardaremos "

"¡Hey,Hakuei,te traeré el brazo de un Vehicon como un regalo!" Gritó entusiasmado el bot blanco mientras mostraba su denta en una sonrisa

Ratchet miró con molestia a Smokescreen y el joven Autobot se encogió con una sonrisa nerviosa . Arba hubiera rodado los ojos ante la actitud infantil del gigante pero ella estaba en su papel de persona buena y debía actuar amigable

Arba se rió entre dientes "Lo apreciaré "

El médico Autobot llamó la atención de Optimus y el resto del equipo, les informó sobre el puente listo y de como debían marcharse en ese instante. Los niños aun estaba en la base donde observaban curiosos a Arba hasta que su atención se fijo en el vórtice verde que aparecía y sus amigos entraban. Entonces Jack recordó a Miko ya que ella siempre se metía en problemas cuando habrían el puente de tierra

"¿Dónde esta Miko?" Preguntó Jack mirando a Raf

El niño de lentes busco con la mirada algún rastro de la niña pero solo negó con la cabeza "No lo se,la última ves que la vi estaba con la mujer de la magia"

"Es cierto, hay que preguntarle para estar seguros que Miko no esta cerca de aquí lista para saltar al puente de tierr-"

"¿Que pasa?" Preguntó Raf al ver que su amigo se quedo callado y observó hacia donde Jack miraba

Los ojos Raf se abrieron par a par al ver la escena ante sus ojos, Arba estaba flotando cerca del puente de tierra y cuando nadie (más que un par de ojos humanos) estaba mirando. Ella se metió al portal en el último segundo antes que se cerrará. Ambos niños se quedaron congelados sin saber que decir o si lo que vieron fue real

"A-Acaso ella acaba de-"

"Si..." murmuró Jack y luego reaccionó "¡Oh ,Dios si lo hizo!" Entonces empezó a entrar en pánico.

Sinbad estaba entrando cuando escucho el grito del niño. El Rey no entendía el idioma que hablaban y para el era como escuchar sólo gritos en diferentes tonos pero lo que pudo distinguir fue la expresión y la forma que actuaban ambos niños, algo los habia alterado, luego vio como el gigante de metal blanco y rojo se acercaba a ellos y al parecer intercambiaban palabras hasta que el Autobot también empezó a actuar entre molesto , nervioso y alterado. Lo que no esperaba el rey era que el titán ese se acercará rápidamente a él haciendo temblar el piso .

" ¿Ocurre ...algo?" Preguntó

"¡Tu loca maga acaba de hacer algo muy imprudente!"

Sinbad sólo suspiró y pensó en las formas de matar a Arba cuando le ponga las manos encima.


End file.
